Four of a Kind
by Mirsa
Summary: AU The Hitachiin brothers find out what life would be like if they suddenly acquired ... twin baby sisters?


The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, stepped out of their limo after another day of school and the Host Club. They were laughing together at the day's antics of their lord Suou Tamaki as they pushed open the wide double doors of the front entrance to their mansion. The twin maids were waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, Masters."

The two barely acknowledged the maids as they walked past them, heading for the kitchen to get some food. The maids looked at each other, their black eyes dull but cunning, and followed the pair. Kaoru was the first to notice the twins' audience, and he turned back, Hikaru stopping at his brother's movement.

"Yes?" Kaoru was always the more polite of the two, so unlike Hikaru he didn't bark at the maids.

"Pardon us, young Masters. We bring word from your mother."

This got both twins' attention, and they turned around all the way, waiting for the two maids to speak. The girls eyed each other again, before continuing.

"She would like you to know that she is pregnant with your sisters."

The room went gray, and Kaoru and Hikaru sweat-dropped and froze.

"_Pregnant_?!"

Hikaru was the first to speak, and his voice was incredulous. The maids nodded, bowing, and since their message was delivered, left the twins to do their jobs. Kaoru and Hikaru slowly looked at each other.

"_Sisters_?"

* * *

><p><strong>(9 months later)<strong>

"You can see them now."

The twin maids waited patiently for the Hitachiin brothers to pull themselves up out of the chairs they'd been sitting in for the past three hours. The girls led them to their mother's room, bowing and leaving them there without a clue what to expect. The two first-years peered around the door at their mother laying in the wide bed, a baby on both arm. Their father had been with her, but business called, and he'd left after assurance that his new children and wife were safe and out of danger. The boys looked at each other.

"Twins?" but their mother was looking at them expectantly, so slowly they entered the room, one going to either side of the bed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, meet your baby sisters, Akiko and Kin."

The boys looked at each other before bending down to see the tiny faces. The bright auburn-gold thatches on their heads threw Kaoru and Hikaru off; the girl's hair would be only a shade brighter than their own auburn locks. Hikaru leaned too close, and the baby he was looking at opened her eyes, a sharp glint in the golden orbs as she suddenly reached out her hand, grasping the nearest lock of his hair, and _yanked_! Hikaru let out a muffled yell, jumping a little but still careful of hurting the little one. She giggled, but let go as the teen stood up and rubbed his scalp. Kaoru and their mother looked at him, laughing quietly as they turned back to the baby girls.

"I have a feeling we've already got more on our hands than we can handle, Kaoru. They seem to be already acting just like their brothers."

The second Hitachiin looked surprised.

"We were like that when _we_ were born?"

Lady Hitachiin laughed, nodding a little before offering the baby on her left arm to its older brother. Gently Kaoru took the tiny girl in his arms, careful to keep her safe and comfortable. Hikaru sat down on the other side of their mother, a little more hesitant but still taking the baby she offered him. The older Hitachiin twins looked at each other, standing and walking around the end of the bed, comparing their new siblings to see if they were really identical. Lady Hitachiin lay back against her pillows, a quite smile on her face as she watched her sons holding their new sisters.

"Four of a kind."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, Kaoru, wait up!" Kin yelled at the retreating backs of her brothers, trying to drag Akiko along at a faster pace as they tried to catch up. The older Hitachiins turned their heads, their eyes glowing mischievously as they watched their little sisters race to follow them.<p>

The female Hitachiin twins were the opposites of their brothers. Where Hikaru (the oldest) was the more impulsive of the two and Kaoru's gentler nature balanced against his brother, Kin (the younger) was always raring to go, trying to drag the older Akiko along for the ride. Thus Kin and Hikaru always went head to head while Kaoru and Akiko watched from the sidelines, amused and ready should the other two need interference.

It was the little Hitachiin twins' first day of school, attending (as was expected) Ouran Academy. Kaoru and Hikaru had since graduated, but never moved away, always staying a part of their little sisters' lives. Now they were escorting them to the very school they had once attended. Waiting for them at the entrance to the school were the other members of the Host Club, officially disbanded upon the older Hitachiin and Haruhi's graduation, but never quite forgotten by the school. The Third Music Room remained empty, and Tamaki had promised it would remain so should the new generation of potential hosts wish to use it.

Also waiting with the other Club members were their own children as well. Tamaki had married Haruhi almost as soon as she'd graduated from college and quickly became one of the most successful lawyers in Japan; they had a daughter, Kiri, with her mother's nature and brains and her father's looks and charm. Kyouya had entered into a political marriage with a girl he was remotely fond of, but she had been weak and soon died after giving birth to their tiny son. The boy would not be attending Ouran with his playmates, being tutored at home instead, but his father had brought him all the same; the small black-haired, bright-eyed child clung to his father, held safely against the man's chest. Hunny-sempai had yet to marry, but Mori-sempai had found a girl that loved him, for all his silence and devotion to his cousin. Hanashi held her oldest son by the hand; strong, vibrant Yuki, the favored playmate of Kin (they were strong enough they wouldn't kill each other), while the younger Saruka was held in her father's arms, dozing. She would be joining Akiko and Kin in their first year at Ouran. Besides Hunny-kun, the only ones without children of their own were the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru of whom had just gotten engaged. But for now they had their sisters to look after and train in the Hitachiin twin ways, so both brothers were content. They knew they had to grow up sometime after graduation, but there was still a little time to make sure their little sisters were firmly set on the right path.

"Yuki!"

Kin forgot all about her sister and brothers in favor of the brown-haired, calm-faced little boy when she saw him. At the sound of his name, the boy's eyes brightened, but he was too much like his father and turned wide eyes upon his mother. She laughed, nodding and he took off, racing for his best friend. Akiko watched, judging until the boy was within reach, and quickly side-stepped to avoid being in the middle of a collision as he launched himself at Kin. The younger female Hitachiin twin took up a fighting stance (she was Hunny's best pupil), and took a kick at Yuki as he came at her. The boy had also been trained by their Sensei, and he caught the kick effortlessly, pushing off of Kin's up-stretched foot and flipping around to land behind her. Kin spun around and would have continued if a call and light applause hadn't reached her ears. As quick-tempered as she was, the little girl was even worse for childish vanity, and curtsied when she realized all her aunts and uncles were applauding her's and Yuki's performance.

"Come on you two, you don't want to be late for the first day of class do you?" Haruhi called, as the two dusted themselves off and raced towards the group, trying to see who was faster. It was a tie. It always was.


End file.
